The Last Time
by Athena Moonlight
Summary: Different ending of Mockingjay. Coin didn't die when Katniss shot her. Katniss was imprisoned in a hospital room, they claimed she's crazy. No word of the other Victors. Twelve has been bombed again. Only Taylor and his sister Lily survived (OC). She is determined to fight one last time for freedom, fairness, happiness. Falling in love, making friends and enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: it begins

Finally, I am here. I have been paralysed with fear, terror, shock. I don't know what exactly but it's a feeling so strong it conquered my curiosity. I slowly walk out of the woods with the bow and arrows I found hidden in a tree and then was the real shock, only then did I realize the gravity of the matter.

Everything gone, dead, over. Nothing but ashes left where my home stood, where my school stood, where the justice building stood. Nothing, simply nothing. I curse Coin and thirteen under my breath, still not sure why since there is nothing left to hear nor answer me. I know now, beyond any doubt, that nothing has really changed we went from obvious dictatorship, torture, unfairness to another one, perhaps much more dangerous yet hidden behind the mask of rebellion, it would be a much longer period before people realize that and revolt again. I walk more still past the Victor's houses, even they weren't spared this time. I suddenly feel rage come over me, I trusted them, I trusted thirteen, I trusted the rebels, I trusted Katniss Everdeen but they all betrayed me, there is nothing left to save any more, nothing left to fight for.

My town, destroyed, my parents dead, my friends all dead. Everything is gone, I have nothing but my 11-year-old brother who refuses to believe his parents won't come back. It stings inside me when thinking of him brings back the image of Katniss volunteering for her little sister Primrose, it brings back the relief I felt when I heard the rebels succeeded thus I wouldn't be afraid for myself and my brother any more but here it is again, the vicious circle of vengeance, hatred and evil coming back to haunt Panem again.

that's how I realized that nothing had really changed, that's when I realized that there was a rebellion but only to replace Snow by Coin, that's all, not to replace this living hell by a democracy built on love and justice. I don't blame Katniss though, not really, she tried to kill Coin, perhaps she was mad or she was thinking like I am; There is now way to tell really but I like to believe as the others did that it was the latter, that our revolution is not over yet for it has not achieved its' goals but look where that got them. It will always haunt me, the way my mother's face paled when I expressed that some of the people wanting to be freed from Coin's lies were right, that was when my father screamed at me for it, and my little brother supported me and we both went into the woods.

This is the first time I'm back here ever since then and it hurts, the agony is beyond bearing. It's some sort of very evil, yet good sense of humour, me being here, with nothing but aches around me, twelve being blown to pieces, the home of the girl on fire who is now imprisoned in a hospital room, while Coin's people try to convince everyone the poor child is mad. But of course I can see through this, they still fear her, her power, her stubbornness, her will to fight no matter what and they won't let her see what they have done to us, they destroyed us all but I can see their plan, putting other people here, from other districts paying them or terrifying them to keep their mouths shut and maybe then will they bring her or Peeta back. Peeta Mellark. I wonder where is now, he would have never let something like this happen, though Gale would, I'm sure, after all it was his idea to blow these kids to pieces to end the war, the new hunger games were also his idea. I never knew he could be so cruel, so twisted but who can blame him? They have put him through so much pain and he's not the forgiving type but neither am I. As the wind blows ashes into my face, I understand what I came here for. I accept it. I start the fight again. It's now or never. The ashes, the ashes of my town, of my friends, of my parents, of my loved ones, the ashes of my home, of their homes, of their tears, their joy, their love, their lost lives, it will not be in vain, their loss will never be forgotten, as I watch the ashes, the ashes of my destroyed life, my old life. It is gone. I have nothing to lose. I'm going to fight this. I know what I will do: go to thirteen, it can't be that far, pretend I have hidden in the wood ever since the first bombing, get Taylor to safety and then do anything to fly to the capitol. I can't do this alone, but I can't have Taylor come with me, he must stay in safety while I make a better world for him. I'll try to have some allies in thirteen when I get there. No, if I get there and then go to the Capitol, find the victors and have them help me, they're sure to help especially those from twelve. I'm hoping for the best from the Mockingjay, I must get her on my side and then my plan will be in action. It's now or never. I can't fail or else there will be centuries and centuries until someone realizes they need to fight this. I have to do it, for Taylor, for the future generations, for my parents for everyone that died here, for everyone that died throughout the rebellion, their losses must be for a good cause and with that decision, I walk back to my brother Taylor. I am going to succeed or die trying, I have just passed by the point of no return. There is no turning back any more. Let the game begin.

Author's Note:

Hi! This idea came to me just this morning and I decided to write it, it's my first story based on the hunger games trilogy that I recently read. I know it's on the short side but it's just a first chapter. I hope you guys like this or else I won't go on. I can't write if no one wants to read. If I get 3 review I'll go on and if I go on I'll update at least once a week and my chapters will be longer. Love you and really hope you like my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: an ally

I walk into our small cave and find Taylor waiting up for me, I smile but he senses something is wrong, from the dangerous look on my face.

"What was there?" he asks, I feel tongue-tied over words, a limb in my throat, I didn't realize I needed to curl up somewhere and cry until now. I blink back tears and answer him shortly, fearing that my voice will crack. "Nothing" he just looks at me and then says, seeing me pack our clothes and what's left of the turkey I hunted with the bow and arrows. "We're leaving Ti, we can go somewhere safe." he blinks "Isn't it safe here?" "I don't know but we need to move on can't you see, we barely have food left" he merely whispers "yes" and sits there looking at me. It makes me feel guilty, seeing him, talking to him. He shouldn't suffer that way, I can tell he's feeling bad that we were mad at our parents but it's why we're alive and until today I used to cry every night once I made sure he was asleep, I wished we were dead, we were supposed to be dead, we were supposed to have passed away holding each other, all of us, instead I get to hold the pieces together and function while on the inside I'm too numb, trying to shut everything out. But now, I'm grateful we're alive, we are still alive because everything happens for a reason, we left our home a couple of hours before the bombs hit so I can make a better world and Taylor can enjoy it. that's what's keeping me functioning, what's fueling me, giving me energy: my will to fight for Taylor's future, it's all that I can do. I must keep my eyes on that, never let it leave my mind, never think of anything else so I don't stop and cry, break and fall. I carry our bag and our only weapon while Taylor walks behind me and we walk. We keep walking east, passing so many trees, woods, grass, we drink a lot and fill the small bottle we have whenever we see water. One cannot take risks of dehydration. We spend the day and the beginning of the night walking then we sit, and light a fire that the rain puts down in a matter of minutes. It rains a lot, we can't sit here any more so we look around until we find a big hollow tree and hide inside.

Taylor clings to me like a baby, we hold each other and he sleeps, not me though, I don't sleep, I'm afraid the nightmares will come, even Taylor has them sometimes. I silently watch him feeling less guilty than usual because I'm doing something good for him now, or trying to. I hear footsteps through the rain, I tremble, Taylor wakes up, I put a finger on his mouth and he understands to stay quiet, it's dark and rainy, I can't see anything. Then lightning struck and I could see a tall figure with short brown hair, I decide he's trustworthy with an arrow pointed to his face. I go in front of him, leaving Taylor hidden. He just looks at me and then says "Oh by all means, go ahead and kill me" and then laughs, I swallow hard and try to steady my voice then say "Who are you and why are you here?" he looks at me and then says my question, in my tone, back to me I answer "My name is Lily and I am headed to the next town or district" he walks to me and then says "well Lily, that's perfect since I am going to thirteen too." before answering I remember my fake story, if I left before the rebellion then I don't know about thirteen. "But... uhm... why would you want to go there? there's nothing" he looks shocked, good, he swallowed my lie except that I just remember I didn't tell Taylor about this, I frown at my stupidity and he finally says "Where have you been these last couple of months?"

"In the woods, why?"

"Because a lot has changed, Lily"

"you call me by my name, I think it's only fair that I know yours"

"Al right I'm Liam" I study him a little then lower my bow he says "I see you trust me, good can we please get out of the rain now?" I agree to that then call Taylor out deciding to trust this guy, he just looks from me to Taylor and then decides "Well? Are we going to stand here forever?"

I invite him into our tree, we're all sitting close together for warmth and because the tree is too small for all of us: Taylor and I are cuddled up against each other, like always and Liam is silently brushing shoulders with Taylor who has less space than he needs to. I give Taylor a meaningful look before I ask Liam to explain to me what has been going on in the last couple of months. He doesn't tell me anything I didn't know except when he talks about himself, turns out he's from the Capitol, originally, but he left young and was raised in district 4. I was nosey enough to ask why he's headed alone and on foot to district 13 and he doesn't give me a real answer, he just says that he needs to sort things out. Taylor gives me an accusing look that probably says _I don't trust this guy how can you _and I probably wouldn't have an answer anyway, I don't know why, something in his voice, his deep blue eyes, something is telling me we need each other, something's telling me to keep him and it's so strong I oblige. Taylor, no doubt trying to appear strong in front of the new comer brushes my hands off him, rests his head against the wood behind us and in minutes he's asleep, that only leaves Liam and me. After a long silence he asks "Don't you have any family?"  
I shake my head "Only him, my little brother, he's all I have, our parents are sure to have died in that explosion, what about you?"  
"I'm an only child, my parents died when I was 6"  
"Oh. And who raised you?  
""Adoptive parents, very nice people from 4, they took me in, no one from the Capitol would." I just nod knowingly, when it comes to other's problems and hardships, you can count on Capitol people not to care unless it's the Hunger Games. I shiver at the thought.  
"Are you okay?" Liam asks.  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you." He just looks at me and I can tell that he doesn't believe me so I rest my head against the tree and close my eyes. "Goodnight" I whisper and pretend that I'm asleep, I couldn't wait for morning to come.

A/N: I wrote 3 more chapters, I just couldn't stop, I've got all of this plot stuck in my head and it's all I think about so I'll update a lot even though I don't have any reviews or followers, I like writing this and I love my story. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing. See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: a revelation

For the first time, I had no nightmares. That night when I rested my head against the cold wood, I slept well. I open my eyes and two faces are looking down at me with infinite interest

"What?" I mumble sleepily, my brother smiles at me and Liam blushes -did he really?- and moves away from me. Taylor says "wow! You really slept!"

"What did you think stupid? That I close my eyes and play dead every night for the fun of it?"

"Come off it Lils, we both know you haven't been sleeping..." Liam just stands outside, silent and barely visible but I can hear his small chuckle, if he was laughing at me or at Taylor, I don't know.

Once I'm really up, I tell them we need to move, Liam disagrees and and says we should find some food first but I refuse and insist on moving even though I know he's right. in the end, I let him go hunt and stay put with Taylor near our tree, realizing I can't call all the shots alone anymore.

"Lily, I know you haven't been sleeping, you always look tired and have bags under your eyes." I shrug and say "So what?"

"you slept last night..."

I just look at him, preparing my lie, my new cover up. Yes, yet another lie, more concealing, more secrets. I am getting tired of lying to my loved ones. Loved ones? what's happened to me? I only love Taylor and I haven't lied to him -not yet anyway- as for Liam, he is not to be trusted, we're not friends and I don't love him, I lied to him and for all I know he could be lying to me too, I have no reason what so ever to trust him but still, there's something about him. I don't know, I feel like trusting him against my better judgement; but he' my ally, I have to trust him so we can work together. I then come up with a lie, good enough that I believe it myself. It's a dangerous game I'm playing, if I go on this way I might not know what's real and what's not anymore.

"someone had to keep guard, we were in danger, still to close to the hot spot and now we are far enough away and with an extra warrior, I felt safe enough to sleep. " I don't know if he believes me but he doesn't argue and we sit there silently for a while until I remember that I have to fill him in on our cover up, more lies, I think to myself, lily what are you doing now? And yet I still don't really care, don't really think about what I'm doing, I don't really want to speculate and realize how hard, dangerous and almost impossible my plan really is but when you're hopeless and have nothing to lose, you shoot for the stars. Desperate situations call for desperate measures. Cliché but in this case, very true. I tell him about it and he seems to have figured most of it out. He's a smart guy and he has known me all of his life. I wonder what else he figured out but shake that thought away because it will ruin my plan. If he really found out what I was trying to do he would either try to stop me or join me and I can't let any of that happen. I try to avoid the subject of Liam, it really throws me off balance, I must remain focused on one purpose, I can't let my mind wonder. This is really hard and it needs all my will, all my intelligence, all my heart and all of me. I need to stay together, I can't afford to break, all will be lost. As long as these conditions are met. There is still hope and as for the hardships of my quest I will meet them as they come. One at a time. So for now I must focus on the task at hand. Getting to thirteen safely and being accepted and trusted by them. That's all I need to know, all I need to do.

After a while of silence, Liam comes back with plenty of food, boy this guy could hunt. We quickly light a fire and cook our food, eat a little, pack the rest and move along. Liam knows where we were headed, he seems to be so sure, so determined so I just walk along and for the first time without arguing. Turns out Liam was right , telling me not to worry when I said we were short on water. After a couple hours of walking, we find a stream so we drink and fill our containers then continue walking. Sometimes it rains a bit but it was mostly cold. For the first time since I left the house for the woods, I cede power to someone else, I just walk behind Liam, silently, just thinking about things, trying to block the negative thoughts out, I let Liam lead us, trusting him.

We keep walking, all day long. Liam makes us stop at sunset but I say we should move some more and Taylor, for the first time, takes sides and he doesn't side with his own flesh on this one. So eventually, we stop. Liam has this brilliant idea to make camp up in intertwined branches of trees, it's safer and hotter there. We climb a tree and settle down in a bed of branches and leaves, Taylor lies between Liam and me. It was simply the perfect place, I felt so safe. As I think back on this day I find that the progress we made was good, for the first time in weeks, months even I feel hopeful, this might just work. My plan wasn't an impossible one after all, I just have to try harder and my last thought before drifting off to a dreamless sleep was a very simple one, I cannot do this alone, I need help, I need Liam on my team, I need him to stay together, I need him to hold on, I just need this handsome stranger.

A/N

sorry I haven't updated for so long, I had a terrible writers' block, couldn't even work on my other projects but I forced myself to write this, I know it's bad it's short but my chapters will get longer and better I promise. I got some amazing ideas for this, so many major plot twists! Just keep reading and I will be updating a lot more often now, love you.


	4. Chapter 4

There it is. I open my eyes in the morning looking at my boys asleep and then through the leaves see a dusty justice building just like the one on the reports from thirteen but next to it there were small buildings, people walking around, like everything was coming to life. It was absolutely beautiful and speaking of beautiful I saw Liam stir, hiding my vision of the city. He opens his eyes and I smile at him, he returns my smile and says "Well someone is cheerful this morning, sleep well Lily?"

"Yeah but look, turn around, we made it!" and he turns around and sees the city.

"Are you going to tell me why you wanted to come here in the first place?"

"Here's the deal, I've been to the Capitol recently, they now want children of thirteen to participate in the new hunger games since the districts had to pay while they hid here safely, I'm here to warn them and try to make them negotiate with the others before it gets as bad as the usual hunger games and as common."

"Wow. I thought there was a revolution now, why can't we all get along. "

"I have no idea. But that's what I plan to solve"

"You and me both." I mutter under my breath. And then add more loudly "I still think there is some other reason though"

"And I don't believe a word you said either, about living months in the woods and not knowing anything about this. And I could make you a full list of reasons why that's impossible." I just look at him, taken aback for a while. I look down at Taylor. How could he still be asleep! I wonder if I should tell Liam the full truth and after a long struggle decide to do it. "Wake Taylor up and let's go, we'll talk along the way, it's going to take a couple of hours anyway." I don't wait for an answer and hurriedly climb down the trees followed by Liam who tells me Taylor would be coming down in a short while. After a couple minutes of studying me he whispers close to my ear, making me shiver "I don't know what you're up to but I know it's big and I just want you to know I'm with you, I trust you." I couldn't muster an answer. It's too much. It's like I wished upon a star yesterday and all I wanted had come true HE IS WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT! I want to jump and scream. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me in MONTHS. I don't know exactly how I feel about Liam but he is now_ my friend_. I smile at the thought and he notices and asks me "What?"

"Nothing, thank you, that's all, it means a lot to me."

He just shrugs looking amazing in_ the sunlight_. We hadn't seen the sun in days. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. This day was going to be marvellous, I could just feel it. Things do get better after all. I might just be able to do this, with this wonderful guy on my side, shimmering in the sunlight.

Taylor comes down from the tree and says good morning and I give him a long bone crushing hug, just because I'm happy; I'm just thankful he's here, thankful Liam's here, thankful that all three of us are here, that we're all safe and sound.

"What's with the hug?" Taylor asks, looking happy too.

"We made Ty, aren't you happy!" He nods and Liam chuckles then says "Guys come on, let's start walking, it's gonna be hours before we really get there." I groan and walk, knowing that Liam and I can't talk anymore, not unless Taylor goes temporarily deaf. We all just walk joking about things, it was so much fun, we seemed like normal teenagers taking a walk in the woods, so carefree; so completely and utterly happy. I suddenly wonder how old Liam is and then realize I don't really know that much about him.

"Hey Liam?"

"Yea?"

"I was just thinking about how little we know about you."

"Well I don't know much about you either, let's play a game of 10 questions, you ask five and I answer then I ask five and you guys answer."

Taylor and I both nod in agreement and he just starts listing the 5 facts about himself. He was going to be 17 in October, His parents used to be ministers in Snow's early government but he had them killed after they disagreed with his cruel ideas, he had two older sisters, adoptive of course and his favourite colour was blue. I asked that question, it's stupid, I know and the boys had a good laugh about but what can I say, I'm a girl, I like to know my facts about the guy I like. Fine,Yes, I admit it. I think I'm falling for Liam and I know I can't afford to fall for someone in such circumstances, or for a guy that I don't really know, I'm aware that it's wrong and so many ways but here it is. The truth. For the first time since, well, so long, I let myself think the truth and that makes me blush, at least I guess so since I felt my cheeks go hot and it wasn't from the sun. Plus, the boys wouldn't just look at me with a shade of a smile on their faces for nothing.

"Your turn now Liam"

"Oh. Okay then, what's_ your_ favourite colour, both of you?"

"Mine is red and Taylor's is green."

"OK my next question is what did your parents used to do"

"It's no fair to keep giving us the same questions Lily gave you. Dad worked at the mines and mom didn't work." I just walked silently, it is very painful for Taylor and me, we never spoke of our parents after the bombing and talking about them in the past tense made it feel so real and so fake at the same time, it was so strange, like they were really gone. I can't believe this, I never thought about this. A part of me was numb for a while and now it comes back to me and I can feel the pain, there, more real than ever and I can't hold it back anymore, tears start falling from my eyes and im soon sobbing hard against someone's chest, their sweet sent now familiar and I can't stop, I just can't and I hear someone else cry behind me and then the chest in front of me moves and Liam says "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought them us, I didn't realize..." I can't stop crying, all these times I wanted to cry and I didn't are coming back to haunt me now. I wrap my hands around Liam's waist, hold on to him and cry. He doesn't speak, doesn't even more he just let's me know by the constant beating of his heart that he's alive, he's still there and he is not going anywhere and the thought of yesterday comes back to me, so clear in my head which was full of scattered thoughts. The only thing I know, I need Liam. I breath in his sent and then pull away from him, my eyes still teary.

"Thank you" I mumble "I needed a good cry." I smile a bit through my tears.

"No problem, we're on the same team, right?" he smiles at me and everything lights up.

"Yeah"I say, putting the sadness behind me, I look at Taylor, wipe his tears away then hug him.

"Come on guys, let's go" Liam says and briefly puts his palm on the small of my back making me want to stop walking and throw myself into his arms to never let go.

A/N: Hi again, I got two chapters in one day :) I just feel like the only thing that would get me more readers is writing more chapters, so here I go. I know nothing important happened in this chapter but I just think I'm going too fast, without details, what's the fun in that, right? The next ones will be particularly hard to write, as I have to make my trio meet new people in new places and stuff, it needs a lot of work. Don't worry though, I'm still writing more and will be updating very often. I got myself stuck here but oh well, these things happen, I just have to work harder now. Let me know whether your a fan of Liam and Lily (couldn't find a ship name for them lol) Hope you like this. Love you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

We keep on walking silently, much to my dismay. I would have prefered if we spoke or sang or something, anything to keep my mind from wondering. I think about everything: mom and dad, their deaths, what they would have wanted me to do. I even question my decision to fix things or die trying I mean I'm all that Taylor has left, why would I leave him alone. And then a very pleasant thought comes to me: he has Liam now, and then my thoughts take a sudden detour: I also have Liam, he's going to help us, he's going to help me. I even ignore the fact that he might have to leave Taylor of he is to help me. I need him, Taylor definitely needs him too. What am I going to do? And how am I going tell him everything before getting to thirteen? I am so lost, so confused and I'm tired of trying to hide it, throw it in some corner of my mind and pretend the confusion doesn't exist because it's there. I'm just a 15-year-old girl, how am I going to accomplish so much? There is no way I could do it. This plan is insane. I'm going to lead myself and whoever comes with me to their death. I don't want to do this any more. All I want to do is run somewhere, just run in the woods and never stop. Run enough to forget everything, everyone, all the pain, all the hardships. I stand there and put my face in my hands, not crying but hiding to focus, to think, to stop myself from running.

I can hear the footsteps ahead of me freeze, I'm vaguely aware of Taylor asking if I'm ok and Liam saying something too long for me to understand before I fall into some sort of Trance. It's dark, but not peaceful, there are people from my town, even mom and dad. They are not pleased but I cannot tell what they were saying. I just can't do anything any more. I just need a break. I feel a pain in my arm and I remember having my first arrow back fire on me and hit me there. I didn't think it was such a big deal then but apparently it is. I feel like I'm trapped between the darkness, the voices of the dead and the light, my boys. I can hear them talking to me, or to each other. I can't tell what they're saying.

Someone is holding my hand. I try to open my eyes and see who it is but I can't. I hear him talking. It's Taylor.

"Lily please don't leave me. I love you so much sis. Please wake up, please. You can't go. We made it, you see. Liam went to see the people who are in charge and they'll get us a home, we can stay here. We're safe. We can be happy. They believe us. We'll be fine. Please."

I want to cry, I feel my eyes getting wet but I can open them. I mentally sighed. I wish it were that simple darling. Nothing ever is though. For a second I think about it. What if I give up? Can we be happy? And the fighter part of my brain answer instantly. No. Never. Taylor will only be happy in a better Panem. I must do this. With that thought, my eyes are open.

The first thing I see is my baby brother, Taylor's face. It lights up the moment I lay eyes on him. God he's beautiful. My little brother that looks nothing like me. He has hazel hair, mine is honey brown. He has green eyes, mine are dark brown. I look into his eyes. So much sadness, yet so much hope in these eyes. He hugs me.

"LILY THANK GOD"

I giggle. I don't know why, I don't usually giggle but I did. And of course I faked it. I'm not in a giggling mood.

"Where's Liam?" I ask. I needed to talk to him. It's now or never.

A/N

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was rushed. That's not a full chapter, though. it's all I could get ready before I have to leave though I most probably update later this evening and finish the chapter the way I have it in my head (NO PROMISES THOUGH) I know this is very short but I promise another one is coming really soon. And I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been busy and uninspired, the combination for no chapters for 10 days. It's not like anyone reads this or cares anyway so...

This story is getting hard to write because the real deal starts now, I can't tell you what's gonna happen but there are gonna be big events, plot twists, new characters and stuff like that. I'm trying really hard to write better and longer chapters but my damned writers block won't let me. Bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Liam knew some people here, he said he had to speak with them and arrange for us to stay here but he'll be back." I just nod my head at that and after a moment of silence say "What's wrong with me?"

"They said you had venom in your system, I don't know where you got it from though. It can't be food."

"There was an arrow that I tried using, my first arrow, it backfired on me, it must have been poisoned or something. Thank God I never used that again. How long was I out for?"

"All day and most of the night. We arrived here late in the afternoon, we were terrified about you. Liam went with two men into a command room or something and I have been here ever since."

"You haven't slept? You haven't eaten?" silly me, worrying about Taylor even in such circumstances.

"It's alright, I'm fine, really." Before I can answer I see the door open and Liam come in, as soon as he sees that I am up he hurries towards me, kisses my forehead and holds my free hand.

"Oh! you're up. We were so worried about you. How do you feel?" he demanded obviously still worried.

"I fell all right, a bit tired and weak though." I answer honestly.

"That'll go away in a day or two. You'll be fine." He soothes, but I feel like he was saying that for his own sake rather than mine. I remember that poor Taylor is hungry and sleepy and that we don't have a home so I say "Could you please get Taylor a place to stay and some food?"

"Already taken care of. You guys were assigned a room and even though it's not time to eat I have managed to get him some food." He turns to Taylor and gives him a key. "It's a very nice room. Show your key to the guy next to the elevator and he'll tell you what to do." Taylor thanks him and gets up, obviously exhausted. "Oh and the food is supposed to be on the coffee table of your room." Liam adds just as Taylor walks out the door.

"So did you warn them?" I ask.

"Yeah, but there isn't much we can do, it has pretty much already been decided." he sighs.

"Of course we can do something, we can't let this happen again. No more Hunger Games, not now, not ever." I say with all the force I can manage.

"So that's what you want? To stop these hunger games? How do you plan on doing that?" He asks with interest.

I sigh, Considering if now is the right time to tell him everything. I notice that he hadn't let go of my hand. I finally decide to ask one more question to decide if I should come clean or not.

"Could anyone be listening in?" I whisper.

"I don't think so. But better safe than sorry." He says. After a long pause he adds "You'll probably be out tomorrow morning, we can go up, you know, help build the new city and maybe hunt." I understand where he is going with this and go with it. "Yeah, that would be amazing. Thanks. So what are you going to do now? Head back to the Capitol?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I have friends here and we need to figure something out to help the children here. Not that the kids of the Capitol deserve it but that's already taken care of, 12 are volunteering for the young kids."

"What do you mean twelve? Twelve from here then?"

"Yes. I would volunteer but that can't save the 11 other kids."

"Yeah, you're right. I will help you figure this out. We need to stop these hunger games because if you volunteer this year, young innocent children will be killed the next one, or the one after."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. I have no idea. Maybe I'll think of something while hunting tomorrow, that always helps me focus" He instantly understands that I have a plan, he gets that this has been my goal all along. In that minute when our eyes meet we have the longest conversation. We take an oath to do this. To stop these hunger games. To stop this vicious circle. In that one minute we promise each other that we will do whatever it takes. And that we'll do it together. Nothing brings people together more than a shared purpose. He takes his hand away from mine and blinks, as if shaking away the intensity of the moment, bringing us both back to reality.

"Well I must go now, let you have some rest." He says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. But you'll come back in the morning, right?" I ask, sounding a bit too clingy.

He smiles and answers "Of course."

He kisses my forehead again. I wonder why he does that. But it makes me feel content, happy, safe and well, loved.

A/N

This was one of the funest chapters to write because I just write down the conversation the way I have it in my head, unlike descriptions or narrating events which are harder. Anyway this is quite short because it's the rest of the other chapter but the real next one will be up in about an hour. I really hope you like this chapter, it's my favourite after the first one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Promises and Sacrifices

As we walk into the dining hall for dinner, I feel that I'm tired. The weight of the day finally starts to sink in. Barely healed, I took a long walk and helped build houses but that wasn't really the exhausting part. That was emotional. Liam was coming with me. He was going to work this out. We are a team. I'm not alone anymore. Everything will be easier. But among all of these things, nothing stood out particular clear in my head, the fact that people thought we were a couple was the thing that I seemed to be concerned about the most. I try to force myself to focus. I am to lead a revolution for god's sake, I'm not a school girl, only concerned about her crush. Yet I couldn't shake this kind of thoughts about Liam. I must admit, it is kind of hard when he's right here beside me talking to my little brother, laughing and smiling. I forgot to tell him to be careful around Taylor, not to let anything slip. I join in their conversation, they were talking about the differences between life in District 4 and 12. They did not bring up food shortages or mine explosions, they didn't bring up the kids who die in the hunger games. They spoke about food and weddings.

Everything becomes very silent. I hear a clear voice speak. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I knew this was coming, still I can't wrap my head around it. So soon?

"Everyone is required to attend the assembly tomorrow after dinner and before bath. It will be a reaping for the new hunger games. We did not participate in the old ones, had the districts pay. We should take on the challenge with pride. Anyone between the age of 12 and 18 is welcome to volunteer of course."

Once I think it's over, I wait for people to start talking but they don't. The voice comes back.

"Oh and my the odds be ever in you favour." I want to cry but I hold my tears back. At least Taylor is safe.

Life comes back to the dining hall. It is now very noisy. Liam and I exchange a meaningful look. One of us has to keep this going. I mouth "later."

The rest of dinner was silent, but only for us, the others could not stop talking. I know what I want to do now. I had told him everything today for a purpose. He just proved to be better suited for the rebellion, if his name is called at the reaping, I will volunteer for him. He needs to stay here. He needs to make a better Panem.

Liam escorts us back to our room, Taylor goes inside but I stay in front of the door and say to Liam

"You can make it work. You can do this. I'm gonna go." I say and turn to go into the room but he takes my hand, with too much force and screams

"WHAT? No. _you are not going anywhere_, do you understand?"

"No, Liam. I am. If both of us go then it's lost. Forever. Do _you_ understand?"

"I know but what are the odds that we are both called anyway?" he tries to reason.

"The odds don't seem to be in our favor but Liam I might volunteer anyway, knowing that it's safe with you. I will save a child."

"If you volunteer for some kid then I will volunteer for you." He says, obviously leaving no room for me to argue. We both know I can't stop him from doing that.

"If your name is called? You can't go. _I won't let you_. I will volunteer for you."

"You don't even know if they let a girl fill a boy's place!" he throws in a random argument.

"I KNOW LIAM. I CAN FILL YOUR PLACE AND I WILL. WE WILL LOSE EVERYTHING IF I DON'T"

"NO WE WON'T. YOU CAN DO THIS."

"NOT WITHOUT YOU I CAN'T." I snap at him, finally losing it.

He sighs studying me. And we have one of our moments. The intense conversation with our eyes continues. He holds my shin up with his hand, making me look at him.

"Look, you are a very strong girl. You are the true..." He looks for a word that won't let anyone question this conversation, make it sound more than lovers trying to save each other. "It's yours, Lily. You can do this. I'm just a guy that stumbled across your path and I'm proud that I helped. There will be many more like me. Sacrifice is needed. You obviously knew this. Others will do this too. Keep you safe at all costs. Okay?" I can see that he's hoping to convince me. "And the Capitol kids are a piece of cake. I'm strong. I might come back, who knows?" he says, not really convinced but trying to convince me all the same. He lets go of my chin and I look at the floor, thinking about what he said. He has a point. He can actually win, I can't. I just learned to use a bow and arrows.

"Liam?" I whisper, not being able to hold my tears anymore. He steps closer to me, I can feel his breath when he says "Yeah?"

"You're right. You might win. But can you really kill all these kids?" I say.

"I'll do it for you. So I can come back to you, so we can do it." he answers me, making my heart melt. But I still can't stand the thought of going on without him. I can't. He won't leave me. I just nod my head, not having anything else to say.

"Promise me one thing though." He says. I look up and he goes on, looking into my eyes.

"You will go on, even if I don't come back. Don't let my loss stop you."

I realize that he wasn't counting on coming back anyway. He knows he can't do it. It's very hard for him to win. And I'm so confused, I don't know what to do. Just when I thought it was going to be better, just when I thought I was part of a team; I had a partner.

"We're a team Liam." was all I managed to choke out before sobbing into his chest. This time though he was saying "Shhhh, it's going to be all right" He was running his hand up and down on my back, trying to sooth me. I look up at him without letting go.

"Please Liam, don't volunteer." I say

"I won't. I promise. But if my name is called, I'm going to have to do it."

"Can't anyone volunteer for you?" I felt so selfish. I was always a very selfless person, but now nothing seemed to matter, no one but my loved ones. I didn't care if a million people died, as long as Liam and Taylor are alive, as long as I still get to fight for my new Panem. Was it a good or a bad thing? In this minute, in Liam's arms, I'm a new person. I will do anything, kill, lie, steal, sacrifice anything for my goal. Except Liam and Taylor. That was my greatest weakness. I don't care if I live or die, I only care if Liam and Taylor are alive. I regret having Liam promise me that he will die fighting for our cause.

After thinking for a while, Liam's face lights up.

"I suppose so. I can tell a few friends of what we want to do and I'm sure they would be motivated enough to do anything to keep me alive. But there will be sacrifices."

"I know Liam, I'm ready for that. You know I am. I will sacrifice anything, anyone" I hold back from saying except your or Taylor because if my plan is discovered and if someone is listening, they would know my weakness and Taylor or Liam would be threatened.

Liam kisses my cheek and says "Goodnight and please sleep, don't think about this too much, I got it." I smile and just say. "We're a team." as he walks away. I go into Taylor and I's room: compartment 218 and I see Taylor lying down on one of the beds, apparently asleep. Even if he heard what we were saying he wouldn't understand anything. Except that I was ready to leave him to protect Liam. Great. My own brother was probably mad at me, or sad, or feeling unloved. I kiss his cheek and say "I love you Ty, I will always love you. I'm doing all of this for you."

I go to sleep without a bath since it was going to be 10:30 p.m soon and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep but my slumber was disturbed by nightmares, by images of the many ways Liam could die in a Hunger Games arena. They were endless, different but all horrible.

A/N

A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS! this is a bonus chapter, I have another one coming up in like 8 hours, in the usual time but I wasn't really busy today and I was inspired. I love Christmas, it's my favorite time of the year anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Well I hope you liked this and MERRY CHRIST MAS.

Oh and I'm thinking of giving my chapters theme songs and naming them after them, what do you think? is it a good idea? please let me know. Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII: Promises and Sacrifices

As we walk into the dining hall for dinner, I feel that I'm tired. The weight of the day finally starts to sink in. Barely healed, I took a long walk and helped build houses but that wasn't really the exhausting part. That was emotional. Liam was coming with me. He was going to work this out. We are a team. I'm not alone anymore. Everything will be easier. But among all of these things, nothing stood out particular clear in my head, the fact that people thought we were a couple was the thing that I seemed to be concerned about the most. I try to force myself to focus. I am to lead a revolution for god's sake, I'm not a school girl, only concerned about her crush. Yet I couldn't shake this kind of thoughts about Liam. I must admit, it is kind of hard when he's right here beside me talking to my little brother, laughing and smiling. I forgot to tell him to be careful around Taylor, not to let anything slip. I join in their conversation, they were talking about the differences between life in District 4 and 12. They did not bring up food shortages or mine explosions, they didn't bring up the kids who die in the hunger games. They spoke about food and weddings.

Everything becomes very silent. I hear a clear voice speak. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I knew this was coming, still I can't wrap my head around it. So soon?

"Everyone is required to attend the assembly tomorrow after dinner and before bath. It will be a reaping for the new hunger games. We did not participate in the old ones, had the districts pay. We should take on the challenge with pride. Anyone between the age of 12 and 18 is welcome to volunteer of course."

Once I think it's over, I wait for people to start talking but they don't. The voice comes back.

"Oh and my the odds be ever in you favour." I want to cry but I hold my tears back. At least Taylor is safe.

Life comes back to the dining hall. It is now very noisy. Liam and I exchange a meaningful look. One of us has to keep this going. I mouth "later."

The rest of dinner was silent, but only for us, the others could not stop talking. I know what I want to do now. I had told him everything today for a purpose. He just proved to be better suited for the rebellion, if his name is called at the reaping, I will volunteer for him. He needs to stay here. He needs to make a better Panem.

Liam escorts us back to our room, Taylor goes inside but I stay in front of the door and say to Liam

"You can make it work. You can do this. I'm gonna go." I say and turn to go into the room but he takes my hand, with too much force and screams

"WHAT? No. _you are not going anywhere_, do you understand?"

"No, Liam. I am. If both of us go then it's lost. Forever. Do _you_ understand?"

"I know but what are the odds that we are both called anyway?" he tries to reason.

"The odds don't seem to be in our favor but Liam I might volunteer anyway, knowing that it's safe with you. I will save a child."

"If you volunteer for some kid then I will volunteer for you." He says, obviously leaving no room for me to argue. We both know I can't stop him from doing that.

"If your name is called? You can't go. _I won't let you_. I will volunteer for you."

"You don't even know if they let a girl fill a boy's place!" he throws in a random argument.

"I KNOW LIAM. I CAN FILL YOUR PLACE AND I WILL. WE WILL LOSE EVERYTHING IF I DON'T"

"NO WE WON'T. YOU CAN DO THIS."

"NOT WITHOUT YOU I CAN'T." I snap at him, finally losing it.

He sighs studying me. And we have one of our moments. The intense conversation with our eyes continues. He holds my shin up with his hand, making me look at him.

"Look, you are a very strong girl. You are the true..." He looks for a word that won't let anyone question this conversation, make it sound more than lovers trying to save each other. "It's yours, Lily. You can do this. I'm just a guy that stumbled across your path and I'm proud that I helped. There will be many more like me. Sacrifice is needed. You obviously knew this. Others will do this too. Keep you safe at all costs. Okay?" I can see that he's hoping to convince me. "And the Capitol kids are a piece of cake. I'm strong. I might come back, who knows?" he says, not really convinced but trying to convince me all the same. He lets go of my chin and I look at the floor, thinking about what he said. He has a point. He can actually win, I can't. I just learned to use a bow and arrows.

"Liam?" I whisper, not being able to hold my tears anymore. He steps closer to me, I can feel his breath when he says "Yeah?"

"You're right. You might win. But can you really kill all these kids?" I say.

"I'll do it for you. So I can come back to you, so we can do it." he answers me, making my heart melt. But I still can't stand the thought of going on without him. I can't. He won't leave me. I just nod my head, not having anything else to say.

"Promise me one thing though." He says. I look up and he goes on, looking into my eyes.

"You will go on, even if I don't come back. Don't let my loss stop you."

I realize that he wasn't counting on coming back anyway. He knows he can't do it. It's very hard for him to win. And I'm so confused, I don't know what to do. Just when I thought it was going to be better, just when I thought I was part of a team; I had a partner.

"We're a team Liam." was all I managed to choke out before sobbing into his chest. This time though he was saying "Shhhh, it's going to be all right" He was running his hand up and down on my back, trying to sooth me. I look up at him without letting go.

"Please Liam, don't volunteer." I say

"I won't. I promise. But if my name is called, I'm going to have to do it."

"Can't anyone volunteer for you?" I felt so selfish. I was always a very selfless person, but now nothing seemed to matter, no one but my loved ones. I didn't care if a million people died, as long as Liam and Taylor are alive, as long as I still get to fight for my new Panem. Was it a good or a bad thing? In this minute, in Liam's arms, I'm a new person. I will do anything, kill, lie, steal, sacrifice anything for my goal. Except Liam and Taylor. That was my greatest weakness. I don't care if I live or die, I only care if Liam and Taylor are alive. I regret having Liam promise me that he will die fighting for our cause.

After thinking for a while, Liam's face lights up.

"I suppose so. I can tell a few friends of what we want to do and I'm sure they would be motivated enough to do anything to keep me alive. But there will be sacrifices."

"I know Liam, I'm ready for that. You know I am. I will sacrifice anything, anyone" I hold back from saying except your or Taylor because if my plan is discovered and if someone is listening, they would know my weakness and Taylor or Liam would be threatened.

Liam kisses my cheek and says "Goodnight and please sleep, don't think about this too much, I got it." I smile and just say. "We're a team." as he walks away. I go into Taylor and I's room: compartment 218 and I see Taylor lying down on one of the beds, apparently asleep. Even if he heard what we were saying he wouldn't understand anything. Except that I was ready to leave him to protect Liam. Great. My own brother was probably mad at me, or sad, or feeling unloved. I kiss his cheek and say "I love you Ty, I will always love you. I'm doing all of this for you."

I go to sleep without a bath since it was going to be 10:30 p.m soon and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep but my slumber was disturbed by nightmares, by images of the many ways Liam could die in a Hunger Games arena. They were endless, different but all horrible.

A/N

A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS! this is a bonus chapter, I have another one coming up in like 8 hours, in the usual time but I wasn't really busy today and I was inspired. I love Christmas, it's my favorite time of the year anyway I hope you liked this chapter and fyi I still don't know if Liam or Lily are going to be part of the hunger games, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Well I hope you liked this and MERRY CHRIST MAS.

Oh and I'm thinking of giving my chapters theme songs and naming them after them, what do you think? please let me know. Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII: Together

I open my eyes again after seeing Liam die. He was eaten slowly and painfully by mutts this time, just like Cato, a Hunger Games ago. I find that it's around 6:30 anyway. I sit in my bed for a while before getting up and having my Schedule printed on my hand. After breakfast, I have training, then I have to go to Education Center, Room 12 and then lunch, after that building houses but I have an hour in Command before Reflection(what was Command anyway?) and then, I don't want to think about what happens then. What happens after dinner.

I invest myself as much as I can into my training. I'm welcomed as the new Soldier Jones. But I'm just a soldier in training so I still have to go to school, I still have other duties other than the military and I don't mind. The more I have to do the better.

Command turns to be a room where "important" people decide "important" things. I don't know why I had to be there from 5 to 6 but Liam obviously knows something because when I ask him about this at lunch, he doesn't answer but he smiles. I just hope these important people are on our side and willing to help.

We go above ground after lunch and Liam takes a walk with me before building anything, just like yesterday but this time, he holds my hand. I don't ask why, I don't pull away, I just walk with him. Once we're far enough away, I ask

"Why do I have command this afternoon?"

"Well I didn't really come here just to tell them about the hunger games. " He watches me carefully before going on. "We have almost the same agenda, but I couldn't tell you before talking to everyone else. You see there are some people who hate Coin in the Capitol, they hate her even more now with the new hunger games and the second bombing of twelve. We needed to get them in places where they can help. It's a small group but thirteen is completely ours now, so is 4. Command is us, our people working on our rebellion. I told them about you, they wanted to meet you" I stare at him incredulously for a moment. I don't know whether I should be happy because I'm not alone, I'm part of something, there is a chance that I might succeed or if I should be angry at him for not telling me, sad because this game isn't mine anymore, I'm just a player, like everyone else and the game had started long before I joined in.

"God Liam! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, I TRUSTED YOU!" I shout, not caring if people over- hear. He stops walking and takes both my hands in his. I don't object. He looks me in the eye and speaks clearly "Look, I'm really sorry. But I couldn't act without their knowledge. I trusted you but they made me wait. Listen to me. This revolution has been reborn now that you're with us. We never thought of the victors. We never thought of spreading awareness about Coin being sort of the new Snow. We decided to have some districts under our control to have protection if we ever got discovered and we got stuck. We did not know what to do until you came along. It's still you Lily. This is still your plan. You wanted help, I got you help. Please. Trust me." I look back in his eyes and I can't fight it. I can't question him. He just seems so honest, so trusting, so hopeful, so loving. I take a deep breath. Better not dwell on this, not now. I let it go and move.

"Well? who are these people?" I demand.

"Just a small group of 20 or so. Towards the end of the revolution we met and gathered, knowing that it won't work, not really and that we had to do something about it. It was my idea to start at the top, in thirteen's case, Command. All the old Commanders were moved to the Capitol, more important places and stuff, since Coin trusted them. There was an opening and we took care of it. I had connections at four and I got some of my friends good places there. That's all we've done so far. We had no idea what to do next until you came along."

"Who am I meeting this afternoon?"

"The mayor of thirteen Vetus, Octavia Vetus, the mayor's wife, Commander Dean that you already know, Commander Cantus who is the newest commander by the way, she seemed to like you, she's the one who vouched for you since I first mentioned you." He says.

"Only them?" I ask.

"Probably now, maybe a couple soldiers or something." He answers "Our very best, the most trusted" he adds, knowing that I would question them too.

I walk closer to him and say gravely "Liam, just so you know, I only trust you. I'm doing this for you. It's not a just game to me. I'm not going to stop like you. I will take this till the end. Whatever is takes."

He rests his hands on my shoulders and says to me "I was not supposed to say this to you. It was supposed to be a surprise but we're all ready for whatever you want. You're calling the shots. You're our leader and if we succeed you'll be the one to choose the new president, the laws. Everything."

"No." I say instantly. "I won't be calling all the shots. I won't do anything alone."

"But."

I interrupt him saying "We're a team Liam. We'll be calling all the shots. We'll be the leaders, _together_."

Without a word he takes me in his arms for a long hug. Once he lets go I add "Do you understand why I can't do this without you now?"

"No, I still don't. I thank you for trusting me again, for giving me this place but that's all. I don't see why you can't do it without me."

"I don't know why either Liam, but I just know that I... I need you to do this."

"You probably just feel that way but when bush comes to shelve you'd manage just fine."

I think about his words. He's right, of course. I must accept the possibility that he might not always be there, this is bigger than I have ever thought it would be. People are counting on me. I must hod myself responsible for every action I do. It could change the fate of this entire country. I can't just stop over one person's death. The world never stopped for anyone. Life must go on but still I can't bear the thought of losing him. And I finally know why.

_Liam, I am used to being alone, the responsible one, calling the shots, always. Especially that now my old life is destroyed. I don't recognise anyone, I don't have any help here. I have no one but Taylor who counts on me so much, who holds me in such high esteem, I can't break in front of him. I was always alone, concealing my tears and my weakness but in this new, strange place, without my parents, I find you and you hold me in your arms while I cry. You keep me safe from harm, you take my hand and walk with me, not behind me. That's why I need you so much._ That's exactly what I wanted to say to him. I wanted to say these words so much. but they were a confession and I'm not good with confessions so I hold them back and say something else.

"Liam beside Taylor, you're my only friend, all I have. And I'm leaving him behind, probably never to see him again, I can't lose you too."

"It's okay" he tells me "I understand. I don't want to lose you either"

I wonder if it's because I'm the "leader" or because it's because he cares for me. We awkwardly stand there for a couple of minutes and then he says "We've been gone for more than an hour, I think. Let's go back and forget about this for a while, don't worry."

"How can I not worry? You have just literally put the weight of the world on my shoulders."

The words come out before I can stop them and he doesn't get angry or question my ability to do this but says cheerfully "Well then let's be thankful you were wise enough to let me take half that weight."

"Come on" He adds. "Let's have some fun while we still can."

A/N

sorry if there are any mistakes, I hate going through my chapters again so I don't really do it that well. Anyway I was gonna have the reaping in this chapter but then I thought this was more interesting, the reaping is probably the next chapter and I'm planning my hunger games IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING (from a viewer's point of view of course, it you're in the then it's not really amazing lol) well let's just say brace yourselves. PLOT TWISTS, lots and lots of plot twists and hopefully some that will make you cry, I don't know if I'm that good though. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter IX: Will our Tomorrow be Kinder?

We are walking to the Command room. Needless to say, I'm shaking and freaking out because if I thought I had reached the point of no return before, I was wrong. This is the point of no return. I'm about to make a commitment to these people who trust me enough to follow my plan. I realize I'm holding Liam's hand too tightly so instead of entirely crushing it, I let go.

"No. Don't let go." He says and takes my hand again. If he does not want to use his right hand again, that's his problem. But he has come to the right place to disable it.

We walk into the room. Liam greets everyone in a very friendly way. The two women looked beautiful, they wore make-up of course, Mrs. Vetus even had a flower tattoo on her cheek She's holding hands with her husband .She looked lovely. I shake hands with everyone but Commander Cantus who pulls me in for a hug and she tells me to call her Melody.

I sit on a chair next to Liam and he introduces me to everyone. Mr. Vetus, Mrs. Vetus, Commander Dean, Commander Cantus and another man Liam didn't tell me about before, Commander Latens are here.

Mr. Vetus is the one who speaks first, after the hellos and introductions.

"Well, we thought your ideas were marvellous and we understand your motives, they are too strong to be tampered with so I know you would never give up."

Oh. So that's why they're choosing me for the leader, they know I would never give up on this cause. I should probably be angry but I'm not. I don't care why anymore, or who. I get to have people doing whatever I want, protecting Liam and Taylor for me and that's all I care about for now.

"You've got that right. I am not giving up, no matter what."

"We're very sorry for your loss of course, it must have been very hard." Mrs. Vetus says sweetly.

"Thank you." I manage.

"So now let's get to the important, shall we?" Commander Dean offers.

"Well there it is. You are going to be the mind of this rebellion. With our help of course, you're going to plan this. As long as you're alive, we know our cause is very much safe, that's why we need to protect you at all costs" Mayor Vetus explained what I already knew.

"Liam too" I say simply.

"What?" Commander Latens asks in disbelief.

"These... duties the mayor has just listed, they won't only be mine. Liam and I are going to share them." I repeat.

"Impossible. Why would we do that? It's you we want. Since when does being a revolutionary require a consort?" Says Commander Latens.

"And besides that, I need my brother Taylor to be safe." I figure it's now or never. I have a list of demands, after all Liam said it was my revolution, that they couldn't do it without me. Besides I have nothing to lose anyway.

"You think we can't do this without you? you're just another rebel, another person. _Do you have any idea how insignificant you are!_" Commander Latens screams at me and I don't hold anything back.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I'M CRUCIAL FOR THIS REBELLION AND YOU KNOW IT. SO I WILL HAVE WHAT I REQUESTED OR YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN." They all looked at me in awe. I couldn't even believe it myself. No one but Liam recovers but he doesn't speak and I his eyes urge me to go on, and when I decide to, I see Commander Dean clap his hands, Commander Cantus joins him and then they are joined by everyone else. After the applause, Commander Dean says "That's exactly what we wanted, what we were looking for. Not only will you be the leader of the revolution, but you will be its face."

He looks around the room, for confirmation or something and then adds "Yes, Liam can share your responsibilities and everything in our power will be done to keep your brother safe and happy."

"Good." I say "Now that we have reached an agreement. What's the plan?"

Everyone eyed me, ready to laugh at me or yell at me -I can't really tell- until Commander Cantus tells me, with a raised eyebrow and the ghost of a smile. "You tell me. "

I blush, realizing this is what I have just agreed to do.

"Well for now, nothing. I'm aware that we can't just make a revolution out of nothing. We have to get more people on our side" I open my mouth to add something and then think a little before speaking. _S__acrifices are needed. _My mind is made up.

"We need every person we can get so tell the rebels volunteering for the kids of the Capitol not to."

"Done." Liam surprises me.

"What?"

"They couldn't volunteer anyway. The kids have already been chosen, from Snow' entourage, their names are going to be called tonight."

"Nobody tells me anything!" I start to complain but Liam interrupts me by squeezing my hand and saying with a smile "I told you Capitol kids were easy to beat."

"There's no way around the Reaping here? You can't make a list?"

"No" the mayor says "It's different here, the names will be drawn from the ball so thirteen can get a taste of what the districts went through, we couldn't do anything but you're safe of course."

"Why would I be safe?" I ask

"You're name isn't in the ball silly!" Mrs. Vetus says.

"Why?"

Liam gives me a look that says_ are you really asking that question?_

I shrug and say "Liam's safe too then?"

All of their faces become grim and realization downs on me. The answer is no. They're going to take him away from me just like that. Surely something can be done! I put my face in my hands for a minute, trying to put myself together. I stand up so I can force myself to stay strong.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Mrs. Vetus walks to me, to us. She makes me sit down and looks at us both.

"We didn't want to tell you until it was final but Liam's on the list at the Capitol. There is nothing we could do. We played every card we could but they refused. His parents were ministers for Snow, his mother's brother was married to Snow's daughter. Others with less connections to Snow's family had their children on the list."

"IT'S NOT FAIR. HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM. HE GREW UP IN 4 FOR GOD'S SAKES!"

"It makes no difference to them. They don't care about who I am, they care about who I'm related to, even though I never even really knew them." He says darkly, shock still clear in his voice.

I run a hand through my hair "There's nothing we can do?"

"No." says Mrs. Vetus "Officers have been looking for him back in 4, asking around in the Capitol. They found out he's here."

Liam, sitting next to me, doesn't move. His face remains expressionless, like he isn't here anymore. Already, I'm starting to lose him and there is nothing I can do about it.

"When are they going to take him?" I ask. Everyone understood though that I really mean how much time do I have left because he was as good as dead.

"The will probably arrest him and put him in the hovercraft with the other tributes after the reaping tonight."

This can't be happening. They're stealing him away from me so soon. Please, let this be a nightmare. We were just starting, blossoming, growing, falling for each other. Why? Why him? Why me? And in that moment deep down, I know that I will never forgive them for this. I will never stop until this Coin's government falls, until I kill her. I can't give up until I avenge my parent's death, Taylor's misery and Liam. _You've just dug your own grave Coin. You've just made yourself a dreadful enemy. _She should have learned from Snow's mistakes but it's her loss if she's too arrogant, too power-hungry to learn.

I need to get out of here, I need to be with Liam as much as I can. I start the countdown. The reaping is at 7 and they were probably going to take him around 8 or something. It was now 5:30 so I had a couple of hours with him. So much I want to say to him, so many things I want to do with him that I don't know where to start.

"I can spend any amount of time planning with you tomorrow, but I would like to go now, please" I say. They all nod, I hear an "of course" here and an "I understand" there before taking Liam's hand and going out the door. We walk silently to his compartment. I suggested that since Taylor would be in mine.

We get to the room he opens the door, without a word and we both sit on the floor next to each other. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" I ask

"I don't think so."

I wrap my hands around his torso.

"Then I'm not leaving until they come for you"

"Thank you."

He wraps his arms around me, holding me close and resting his head on mine.

"You're really gonna go, huh?"

"It seems."

He's giving me short answers. Gone already is the cheerful, happy, carefree Liam.

"Why are you so worried, so cold?" I ask, even though I couldn't exactly expect him to be happy in such a situation.

"I'm thinking of my strategy at the Games. I don't want to be killed but I don't want to kill either. There won't even be carriers, only innocent, terrified children who never thought they would be put in such a situation." He lifts my head up to look me in they eye and adds "I don't think I can kill them, Lily."

"Liam, sacrifices are needed, like you said. You're not killing them because you're a piece in Coin's games, not because you're a bad cruel person. You're doing whatever it takes so you can come back to me. So we can make a better Panem together like you promised."

He kisses my forehead. We'll never get past foreheads it seems.

"Lily don't think about me, don't worry about me while I'm in there, okay?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can and you will."

"No, just listen to me. We can still do this, we can still plan together. You can give me hints, the games are broadcast live, you know I'll understand what you're trying to say and I can communicate with you through the sponsor gifts. We'll figure something out."

He just looks at me. I wonder if it's a good or a bad idea until he finally says "Lily, you're a genius!"

"Really? You liked the idea?"

"Yeah. We can still communicate, you can sort of keep me company, that ought to remind me to fight."

I giggle. He reminded me of a childhood memory. He asks why I'm laughing and I answer

"Your reaction reminded me when I sang in front of someone for the first time. I always thought I couldn't sing. Once, I thought I was alone in my house and sang and when I saw my family they gave me the look you just did, I wondered if it was a good or a bad thing until they spoke. Like you, just now."

After a moment of silence, he asks me if I can sing to him. I warn him that my voice isn't really that good but he insists so I sing him a song I used to hear my mother hum around the house.

_Black clouds are behind me  
I now can see ahead  
Often I wonder why I try  
Hoping for an end  
Sorrow weighs my shoulders down  
And trouble haunts my mind  
But I know the present will not last  
And tomorrow will be kinder  
Tomorrow will be kinder  
It's true, I've seen it before  
A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes, tomorrow will be kinder  
Today I've cried many tears  
And pain is in my heart  
Around me lies a sombre scene  
I don't know where to start  
But I feel warmth on my skin  
The stars have all aligned  
The wind has blown but now I know  
That tomorrow will be kinder  
I know I've seen it before  
A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes, tomorrow will be kinder  
A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes, tomorrow will be kinder _

I notice that his eyes are closed. I think he's asleep but he's not. He opens his eyes in moments and says "Lily that was beautiful. That song is amazing."

"You really liked it?

"Yeah."

I hear the voice announce that everyone is to head for the Reaping in an assembly hall and I tell Liam that we should go so Taylor won't worry about me. I convince myself that we'll have some more time after the Reaping and then more time after the hunger games, and then more time after the revolution. I tell myself that there will be another time. And it must be that hopeful song full of promise because I fall for my own lies again, I believe the lie I made up and I find myself impatiently waiting for the Games to begin for the sooner they start, the sooner they end and the sooner I can get my Liam back.

A/N

My chapters will come less often but they will be longer and better I guess. I'm sure you all know the song, it was perfect for my chapter. I love music so much and I base a lot of my events on things from songs so I will be using lyrics a lot. I like to name some of my characters according to their traits. So have fun trying to figure the personalities of this chapter's new characters according to their names. Hope you liked this but can I just say that it's very frustrating that I work so hard on this then I find that almost no one bothers to read!


End file.
